Me, You and Medication
by UnratedCrimsonBlood
Summary: When Axel falls down the stairs,trying to impress the boy he likes, Roxas everything seems to fall- that was until he meets his doctor; Luxord Cunningham. He thinks he hates him, but will he develope feelings for hm? For MusicManiac45! DISCONTINUED!


You, Me and Medication

Summary: When Axel clumsily fells down the stairs, imtating a move to impress the boy he yens for, Roxas Strife, everything seems to go downhill-- that was until he meets his doctor; Luxord Cunningham. He thinks he hates him and that his jokes are corny, but will that stop Axel Baalatine from chasing after him? HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Marky-bro!

You'll be the little brother I never had and kinda wanted, but stay your ass in wherever you at! Lmao, kidding. I hope you like it, bitch! (:

Main Pairings: Luxel, Zemyx, and Cladaj.

Warnings: Language, minor Roxas-bashing-- on Axel's behalf, Shounen-ai, etc. It starts off slow, but this is an introduction to the little…two/three-shot?

* * *

He didn't know why or how he started to goof around near the stairwell of their high school to astound that pretty little petite with the most gorgeous, oceanic eyes that faltered every time he laid eyes on the emerald-eyed senior. This canary-yellow haired teen just also happened to be the brother of the guy who his best friend since kindergarten, Riku Huntington was dating. So by acknowledging this opportunity, his chances of getting into Roxas' (usually tight) pants wouldn't be stifled. Axel felt bad for the numerous males chasing after the petite, canary-yellow haired teen. He busted his ass down-the-stairs endeavoring in prompting the blonde, in order to persuade him to begin dating him, yet…he wasn't a bit impressed on how hard his attempts were, even when he fell conspicuously and fractured his ankle after striving in making a move on the pretty blonde. But no, he cracked his ankle by making a complete ass of himself. All because of a charismatic blonde caught his eyes and made him desperate for a simple touch. Stupid Roxas Strife and his stupid ways.

Axel pouted immaturely as he slumped lower into the comfortable hospital bed with the remote control in his hand, clicking through the vast amount of miscellaneous channels and bilingual channels that he couldn't get the just of, since the speakers spoke with fastened, thickened accent. Axel groaned indignantly, glancing up at his foot that was held up in a white sling that prevented him from adjusting his body into a more suitable position, which made this more complex for his being. Axel just sighed dispassionately, glancing askance at the door, expecting a nonchalant doctor or an annoying, busty nurse with an air-head personality, but he got two strikes right there. Axel looked over vaguely and smiled vivaciously, seeing a happily smiling younger teen with an eccentric-styled mohawk/mullet, with tons of hair spray and wild-funtastic hair gel used to tease and dishevel his usual bed head inspired style; complete with a pair of tight (usually a bright color every morning or a shade that completes his compelling style.), a skintight band tee of choice and different choices of shoes each day. The bluenette near him had a faint smile on his face and was carrying what it seemed to be a light-weighing bag with tissue paper flying all over the place. The bluenette's usually innate hair was peeking through his eyes and his usually layered hair was combed up in a ponytail meant to keep his sight intact. The bluenette smiled when he saw his cousin looking miserable as ever, smiling as he adjusted his crinkled, tight Nirvana tee shirt reaching his bellybutton. It never surprised him on how Axel got himself into such predictaments without being derailed of his emotional upbringing. The bluenette smiled in an ambivalent manner.

Demyx smiled immediately, grinning cheesily as he latched an arm gingerly around his hospitalized best friend, whom he suddenly felt bad for. "Axel B., how you feeling as of now?" Demyx asked curiously, smiling as he playfully jabbed Axel in his (unknowingly) sore ribs and laughed boisterously. "You really took a fall for a very keen R, you know? You _literally _fell head over heels for this dude and he didn't acknowledge you!" Demyx said with a hyperactive tone, laughing meretriciously, grinning from ear-to-ear, as he laughed more than usual. Zexion frowned instantaneously, nervously glancing up to his beloved cousin. "Sorry Axel for my boyfriend's stupid behavior…"

Axel glared malignantly at Demyx, who took a step back and nervously chuckled, though Axel couldn't get out of the hospital bed to beat him up to a bloody pulp. "Not. Helping. Demyx Mallard." Axel hissed venomously as he pouted childishly and crossed his arms to his chest to prevail on about his perspective of the entire situation. Demyx laughed hesitantly, playing with the back of his eccentric-styled hair, knowing that he ruffled Axel's crimson feathers and to the edge. Demyx stood near the doorway, musing on his escape route before Axel would actually get up and attempt to murder him. Zexion frowned conspicuously, proceeding leisurely to his lighthearted cousin, handing him the bag with a cutesy reminder of their bond, as well as something that he can cherish…unless, he hates it and stabs the plushie in front of his face. Then, Zexion would go home and cry like a wuss to his cousin and of course, eat some ice cream with a bunch of fudge swirled inside with some cookie dough, but he was certain Axel would playfully throw it at him and hug him for the thoughtful gift.

Zexion handed him the multihued gift-bag with a nimble smile on his face, hoping this would exonerate his negative thoughts plaguing him and hopefully, he'll find someone more suiting for him in the hospital. "I thought you would like this plushie panda I bought just yesterday, since you're here and might be lonely here without the guys." Zexion said timorously, his scintillating hazel eyes narrowing leisurely to the marble flooring and stared absentmindedly at his checkered low tops he adored so much. Axel politely took the multihued gift-bag, smiling as he scrutinized the plushie with a vile smile. Axel's lips tugged, glancing askance at his petite cousin and smiled unpleasantly as he flung the plushie panda towards Zexion face, seeing the periwinkle-haired teen get pwned. Axel smiled ostensibly at his perplexed cousin as he looked up with a mischievous grin cracking from his lips. "Thanks for the Chub-Chub plushie panda, sweetie. I love it more than sex. Speaking of which, here, Chub-Chub." Axel said amiably, digging reluctantly into his big messenger bag with an unpredictable aura lingering within the room. Axel smiled sporadically as he threw a rectangle-shaped box into Zexion's cupped hands, bursting into a fit of laughter as Zexion's face flushed in embarrassment.

Zexion blushed heavily, glancing at Axel with perplexity. "Axel!" Zexion squeaked in a diffident manner, burying his head into Demyx's warm chest, his face flushing within utter embarrassment. "Axel…why Condoms?! Do you actually believe and think that I am THAT way!?" Zexion exclaimed in a disbelievingly tone, throwing the box of condoms back at Axel in an exasperated manner.

Demyx grinned licentiously, bringing Zexion closer to him. "Thanks, Axel for the parting gift. How do you know I am a large? I know I never flashed you, but we **definitely **have sex. Everyday at that!" Demyx stated in a matter-of-fact tone, flashing a mischievous and ttothy grin at Axel and then towards Zexion, who remained flustered. Zexion blushed heavily, stammering nimbly as he attempted to defend himself, but to no avail. Demyx laughed at his flustered boyfriend and slid his hands near his butt and groped him senseless, catching Axel's undivided attention when he let out a low, animalistic growl emitt from his pursed lips.

Axel scooted up and glared maliciously at his mischievous cohort, Demyx, who was getting swat at by Zexion over the head with a glossy teen magazine, whacking him senselessly as he halted his movement when a nurse ambled passed the hospital room.

"You are **so **lucky that I broke my leg, or you would have been on the floor, pummeled to the marble floor and bleeding from your ears." Axel smirked deviously, glaring daggers at Demyx while he scooted up from the hospital bed he was confided in. "I would beat you to a bloody pulp if you do that in front of me again-- and NOT when I'm in a white bed with four white walls and the anomalous setting."

Demyx sighed, running his fingers through his eccentric-styled mohawk and sighed heavily. Demyx leaned against the doorway, his aquamarine eyes gazing at the nurses passing them by. "I'll get you a nurse, you dumb bitch." Demyx said, his voice trailing off as he headed out of the room and into the now-vacant hallways. Zexion stood up from the burgundy hospital chair adjacent to hospital room, smiling as he bent his head politely to his cousin. Zexion suddenly glanced up at Axel and frowned.

"So…are you still upset about _Roxas,_ or have you gotten over that?" Zexion asked cautiously. He knew Axel's uncouthly manners would come out if he were another person asking, but fortunately for Zexion, his cousin adored him by all means. Axel didn't answer, staring blankly into Zexion's pristine hazel eyes. Axel laughed haughtily, flicking his hair back abruptly. "Do you think I have a hell about that little boy?" Axel questioned, his warm emerald eyes dilating with anger. "I could give a rat's ass about that, that child!" Axel spat vehemently, clenching his right hand into a callous fist. "Roxas is nothing but a blood sucker, a leech that feeds off the attention of his seekers and deceivers. He could give a less about anyone, but his pussy reputation and his go-hard, sucking dick lifestyle that he has imprinted on himself. But, whatever. It's none of my business on what he does or even what I think of him." Axel stated, sliding back down into the hospital bed and sighed heavily, face-palming himself. Axel looked up at Zexion, giving him a reassuring smile. "Zexy, he's the last person on my mind. And he was just a waste of my time."

Zexion chuckled lighthearted, picking up his Sidekick LX and muttered underneath his breathe and quickly replied back to the sudden demand. Zexion slid his phone back into his back pocket, frowning as he looked back up at Axel with a sympathetic expression plastered on his face. "Sweetie, I have to unfortunately leave as of now. My mum, your bitter aunt is paging me about baby-sitting your younger sister, Kairi because Reno, Genesis, and your cousins are going to see Hiroshi in the hospital and I'm watching Kadaj --since Loz is on trial and Yazoo, is on a trip with his 'boys'." Zexion said nonchalantly, sighing heavily as he directed his attention to Axel and embraced him tightly. "Now, I'm stuck baby-sitting for 100 dollars of bribe money." Zexion smiled nimbly, punching him playfully in the left arm and left out the door with a nurse staring peculiarly at the bluenette and snuffed.

Demyx was like a obedient dog with a swiftly moving groomed tail wagging back and forth; immediately following Zexy down the block from his cousin's car he was allowed to borrow, starting to fasten his pace when he saw the hyperactive boyfriend beginning to _stalk _him throughout the block. Demyx began to pluck Zexion's nerves, which he was easily skilled at, but he still loved that boy, dearly. He didn't know how, but he knew that they had a big connection there and when they met, they had recently gotten through a major break-up with their former partners.

Demyx smiled, plastering his face to the window of the cherry red Mustang. "Zexy, Zexy! Can I come with you? Oh, please…oh, please?!" Demyx asked in a hyperactive tone, bouncing up and down as he displayed a blithe smile. Zexion sighed heavily, beginning the engine. As much as he wanted to say no and as much as he wanted to leave them alone and have sex, he couldn't break the rules. "_No boys allowed in the house without supervision or guardians presented in the house with the boys or whoever is of the opposite/same sex._"

Zexion shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Demyx. The answer is No and I mean No." Zexion stated dryly, turning the radio onto his favorite station. Demyx pouted adorably, attempting to work his magic on Zexion and convince him to allow his presence at the Livington/Cunningham-household, but to no avail. "Por que no?!"

Zexion blinked, shaking his head. "You're a bad example to…"

Kadaj frowned, hurriedly ambling near them both. "Hurry up, hoe! I'm waiting on my boyfriend, Cloud's call to see if he got into some business college he wants to go into."

Zexion and Demyx looked at each other than at Kadaj, staring at him in astonishment. "He's your boyfriend?!" Kadaj grinned, nodding softly as he placed a hand on his hip. "You are positively right!" Kadaj with a blithe smile. "We are about to make 3 years in two months. I'm so excited about what he has planned for us!" Kadaj chirped, smiling as he took Zexion by the hand and began dragging him to the other car that he was driving- a Cadillac Escalade. "Come on, cousin! Mom, Thea Valentine and 'Thea' Remiel said no boys are permitted inside of the house without supervision!"

Kadaj giggled blithely, getting into his pearl black Cadillac Escalade and smiled deviously towards Zexion. "But that doesn't mean that Cloud can come over and chill with us for a moment or two. And then, I can chill with him in bed." Zexion groaned indignantly, immediately face-palming himself. "What the hell have I gotten myself into with baby-sitting wto nut-jobs that happen to be related to me?" Zexion asked dissonantly, sighing heavily. "I'm going to need some sangria and coffee with a shot of red bull." Zexion stated in annoyance, turning over to see Kadaj grinning exceedingly, starting to ride off from the hospital with the loud music blaring throughout the car.

* * *

Axel frowned ominously, crossing his arms to his chest. What was the worst that could happen after falling down and busting up his right ankle for that _little boy_. Then, it happened. His worst nightmare came ambling into his hospital room, with a coy smile playing on his thin lips, the intriguing appeal expressed on his face and plaguing in his deceivable eyes and the platinum, almost white hair that shined with every movement. Axel groaned in dissent, noticing the hot, British doctor staring at him with a keen sense.

This made is hospital stay much harder. "Hi…" Axel muttered, looking away from the doctor.

Luxord chuckled lightheartedly, patting him on his broad shoulders. "Nervous much?" Luxord asked in a thick British accent, smiling as he scanned his medical records. "It's okay to be nervous when you see a doctor for the umpteenth time, I was like this, in an accordingly manner when I first became a doctor and made a practical mistake in the beginning of my career." Luxord said, diverting his attention on the very detailed and supporting history of his newest patient. "Hmmm…Axel Demetrio Baalastine…age 19, soon to be 20 in June 28. You are a senior in high school and you failed Freshmen year, so you repeated that year because of a broken collarbone due to a skateboarding incident while you were high." Luxord sighed, reading on the meticulous pages of his patient's 'timeline'. "You have a fractured ankle…history of dysfunctional behavior and emotional abuse…history of arsons and committing acts of arsons when in a fit of rage. You were diagnosed as bi-polar when you were 17 years of age, a pyromaniac at 14 years of age and has acute Schizophrenia." Luxord's eyes went wide, knowing that he was dealing with a potentially dangerous patient willing to set fire. "Okay, then…." Luxord said hesitantly, lending his hand to his patient and pyromaniac. "I'm Luxord Birmingham, though other people and my patients call me Doctor Birmingham or simply Luxord. Whatever floats your boat and is comfortable with you."

Axel eyed his doctor, rolling his eyes as he took out his I-phone out and started texting his friends. "How old are you, yo?"

Luxord grinned deviously, having a dire need to be playful with his patient. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long journey between the two. Luxord playfully smiled, being in the mood to screw around with people and play mind with others. He just wanted to befriend his patients and when they left, he would assist others and redo the whole cycle over again. But for some peculiar reason, this instance feels different from the other encounters. Axel was truly special. There was a peculiar trait about his newest patient that intrigued him into digging into his deep thoughts; possibly digging deep as a _relationship _with the fierce red-head. Luxord displayed a awry smile across his thin lips, his eyebrows arching as he looked coyly at the 19-year-old patient. "I'm old enough to be your daddy and play house with your mother." Luxord retorted playfully, smiling haughtily as Axel displayed a moment of hostility. Axel didn't catch on with the innuendo Luxord retorted, only crossing his arms to his chest as he glared at the so-called Doctor. Axel scowled indignantly, not liking the doctor's sense of crude humor. He was the only one permitted to making crude jokes! Luxord chuckled lightheartedly, his warm eyes flicking sparks of emotions. "I'm only kidding on that, Junior. Can't teens these days take a lighthearted joke? I mean, all of you kids these days play crude pranks on elder people and miscellaneous practical jokes on one-another. Take a joke, kiddo." Luxord said unflaggingly, beginning the examination of Axel's fractured ankle. Axel scooted up arduously, wincing conspicuously and whining lowly as Luxord applied pressure against the fragile area and lifted his right foot when he needed to scrutinize the affects of his broken ankle. Luxord chuckled, beginning to record the minor information he received from the examination. "You want to know how old I am? Axel, I'm 24-years-old with a law degree, a PHD and everything I need underneath my belt. Literally."

Axel didn't laugh at his corny jokes, rolling his eyes senselessly as he scowled. Even though he believed he was an unbelievable person with great charisma, he needed to enhance his corny-flaggingly told jokes. "Your **NOT **funny, asshole. I wouldn't consider you that to begin with, you fossil." Axel snorted, running his fingers through his bright, crimson hair. "You are suppose to have me take you seriously? Just because you have authority means nothing, Doctor." Axel spat, dissembling on how he felt about him. He felt this sudden attraction. Axel's muscles twitched, having to fight the urge to get up and make a move. But, nooooooo, his body was rejecting this idea of 'fatal attraction' (the terminology being coined from his elder brother, Genesis- who currently dates one of the feared mafia members, Sephiroth. Which he believed was fate worst then death.) And he was afraid of rejection, which was a major obstacle in his life. He hated it, but he always tried and always failed…

Luxord sighed. '_He's going to be a challenging case, but an intriguing one to crack when and if I get on his good side. I wonder why this kid has so many problems?' _Luxord mused, pursing his thin lips nimbly as he pressed the ball-point pen against the paper and began recording information. "My friend, I'm going to give you a prescription for your fracture, one for medicine and your anger. Alright?" Axel reluctantly nodded, sitting in place, instead of causing chaos. Luxord chuckled. "My sister, Larxene will fill your prescriptions out in the Pharmacy downstairs when you leave the hospital tomorrow."

Axel grinned. "Is she a smoking' babe with double D's?"

Luxord shook his head, knowing that he disappointed Axel. "She has a nice, curvaceous body and a great set, but my sister is a lesbian AND taken- by some chick named Xion."

Axel's face contorted, not expecting that twist. "Okay…" He replied hesitantly.

Luxord nodded, smiling coyly. "Now, we should get your examination done now." Axel gulped, not knowing how this was going to turn out.


End file.
